


Propozycja nie do odrzucenia

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Naruto POV, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	1. Chapter 1

Wiecie, kiedy w końcu przychodzi ten etap w życiu, podczas którego odkrywa się własną seksualność? Ja w tym odkrywaniu się troszkę zapędziłem. Szczerze mówiąc, od momentu wprowadzenia się do domu obok nowego sąsiada, wystarczyło jego jedno spojrzenie, bym przyznał przed sobą, że jestem gejem. A unikałem tego przez dłuższy czas, zwodząc i siebie i moje drugie połówki. Tak, uderzenie w twarz boli, ale tego akurat po Sakurze mogłem się spodziewać.  
Czego spodziewać się nie mogłem, to przeklętego Uchihy, próbującego doprowadzić mnie do głuchoty. Dzwonek w moim domu jest niezmiernie irytujący i nawet gdybyście chcieli go zignorować, to raczej się wam nie uda. Próbowałem.  
Musiałem jednak w końcu zrezygnować z dalszego snu, który długo omijał mnie szerokim łukiem i zwlec się z łóżka, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież budzik już dawno został pozbawiony baterii.  
Ból w całym ciele do przyjemnych nie należał, ale takie są uroki grypy, na które niewiele mogłem poradzić. Łapiąc po drodze chusteczki, jakoś udało mi się dotrzeć do drzwi, aby wreszcie przerwać moje męki.  
— Czego? — Fakt, że był niesamowicie pociągający fizycznie, nie oznaczał wcale, że jego charakter był równie pociągający. Z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć i doświadczyć, a miałem na to jakieś pół roku, był z niego kompletny drań. Uważał, że jest lepszy od wszystkich istot chodzących po ziemi, w tym mnie, a obok tego nie mogłem już przejść obojętnie. Bo Uzumaki Naruto nie pozwoli traktować się z góry. Co w warunkach sypialnianych niekoniecznie mi przeszkadzało.  
Ignorując jego niewzruszoną minę, jak zwykle zresztą, zacząłem wydmuchiwać nos. Naprawdę chciałem, by rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Byłem chory, miałem gorączkę i na pewno nie miałem sił ani ochoty, stawiać mu w tej sytuacji czoła. Nie widziało mi się rozpoczynać kłótni, mając na sobie rozciągniętą bluzę i dresowe spodnie. Jestem pewien, że w tamtej chwili mój nos był tak czerwony, że mógłbym robić za klauna bez przebrania i jeśli nawet nie było żadnej burzy, to moje włosy wyglądały jakby w nie piorun strzelił. Tak, kto ośmieliłby się stawiać czoła Sasuke, będąc w takiej niedyspozycji?  
— Zostałem zmuszony do przekazania ci notatek z lekcji. Próbowałem się wykłócać, że i tak nie sprawią, że zmądrzejesz, ale nauczyciel nie chciał mnie słuchać.  
Uwaga, jego wysokość we własnej osobie, został do czegoś zmuszony. Próbowałem udawać, że niezbyt mnie to obchodzi, ale sami wiecie, daleko mi do jego królewskiej mości, więc chcąc nie chcąc, skrzywiłem się na usłyszane słowa i wysłałem go w myślach do diabła.  
— Nie potrzebuję twoich notatek. — Oczywiście, że potrzebowałem, ale nie chciałem skorzystać z pomocy, która została mu narzucona. Zawsze mogłem zadzwonić do Sakury, może nie byłaby na mnie już taka wściekła i zgodziła się pomóc koledze w potrzebie. W co mocno wątpiłem.  
— Za to ja ich potrzebuję, więc masz... — spojrzał na zegarek i mógłbym przysiąc, że zaczyna układać w swojej głowie jakiś misterny plan. Na przykład, jak mnie wykończyć, nie wysilając się przy tym za bardzo. — Dwie godziny, by to wszystko przepisać, a że niezbyt ci ufam, pozwól, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. — Mówiłem? Misterny plan czas wprowadzić w życie.  
Co miałem mu na to odpowiedzieć? Postanowiłem jedynie sięgnąć do kieszeni po kolejną chusteczkę i przy akompaniamencie mojego smarkania, pozwoliłem mu wejść do środka.  
Zaprowadziłem go do kuchni, bo nigdy w życiu nie wpuściłbym go do pokoju. To znaczy, nie podczas trwania mojego przeziębienia, nawet wy nie chcielibyście oglądać wtedy mojego pokoju. Postarałem się, nie za bardzo jednak, by szybko wrócić do kuchni z własnymi zeszytami i bez słowa zacząłem przepisywać dzisiejsze lekcje, przerywając tylko po to, by położyć kres cieknącemu nosowi, chociażby na chwilę. Dokładniej, na minutę czy dwie, więc sami możecie ocenić moje tempo.  
Okazało się, że pisania było sporo, a obecność Sasuke nie pozwalała mi się skoncentrować. Nie żebym potrafił skupić się na dłużej niż piętnaście minut na jednej rzeczy, ale ten przeklęty Uchiha naprawdę nie ułatwiał sprawy, nachalnie się mi przypatrując.  
— Posłuchaj, tam jest salon, idź włącz sobie jakąś bajkę i daj mi chwilę spokoju. — Moja irytacja musiała być doskonale widoczna, bo taki uśmiech pojawiał się u niego tylko wtedy, gdy udało mu się wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi.  
— Dzięki, nie skorzystam. — Jęknąłem i otarłem nos. — Nie mogę przegapić tak rzadkiego zjawiska. — Spojrzałem na niego, czekając na jakiś docinek. — Wyglądasz naprawdę strasznie. — Dokładnie taki.  
— Hmm, skoro to takie rzadkie zjawisko, to pewnie według ciebie, na co dzień wyglądam jak bóg seksu. — Ha! Niech spróbuje zaprzeczyć temu.  
— Raczej na kogoś, kto tego seksu potrzebuje. — Dobra, może i miałem wcześniej rumieńce spowodowane gorączką, które teraz tylko się uwydatniły. Oczywiście Uzumaki Naruto w stanie osłabionym najpierw działa, a potem myśli, więc zgodnie z tą zasadą, rzuciłem zeszytem w twarz Sasuke.  
— Idź w cholerę, Uchiha! — Nie było mnie stać na lepszą ripostę. Wstałem od stołu, nie zgadniecie, z chusteczką w dłoni i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Przeklęty Sasuke nie wyglądał jakby zamierzał przez nie wyjść.  
— To była propozycja, kretynie. — Jeszcze śmie mnie wyzywać! W moim własnym...  
— Ż—że, przepraszam ja ciebie bardzo? — Tak, zrozumiałem jego słowa, ale skąd mogłem być pewien, czy to nie jakieś majaki senne spowodowane gorączką?  
— Propozycja. Żeby rozładować napięcie seksualne, chyba nie jesteś aż tak głupi, by tego nie zrozumieć. Inaczej naprawdę nie będzie już dla ciebie ratunku.  
— Czekaj! Czy ty się aby za bardzo nie zapędzasz? — To, że byłem w szoku, to mało powiedziane. Moje myśli skierowały się mimowolnie w stronę tej propozycji, a przecież powinienem być wściekły za tak bezczelną próbę dobrania mi się do tyłka.  
— Skądże znowu. Ty tego chcesz, ja tego chcę, może twoje przeziębienie nie do końca, ale zawsze można je przeczekać. Jestem cierpliwy. — Patrzcie go! Kiedy o seks chodzi, to mu się gęba nie zamyka.  
— Nie, nie, nie... Coś ci się tam poprzestawiało, skąd wiesz, czego ja chcę? Rozumiem, że mi się nie da oprzeć, ale cholera, nie możesz tak sobie ludzi na seks zapraszać! — Zamknąłem drzwi, z obawy, że może Kiba ze swoim kundlem będzie przechodził i usłyszy naszą konwersację. Tajemnice się tego chłopaka nie trzymały. A mówią, że to ja dużo gadam. — Czy to się nie powinno odbywać w jakiejś kolejności?  
— Po pierwsze, na seks wolałbym się wprosić, u mnie w domu trudno o trochę prywatności. — Wstał z krzesła i zaczął zbierać swoje zeszyty. Słowo seks w jego ustach brzmiało, jakbyśmy już byli w sypialni, a przecież ani na chwilę nie zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy. — Po drugie, nawet nie myśl o kolacji przy świecach, ani ja, ani ty, mam nadzieję, nie jesteśmy dziewczynami. Po trzecie, zgadzasz się na kino i seks albo na nic, nie mam zamiaru uganiać się za tobą, gdy ty całym sobą pokazujesz, jak bardzo chciałbyś mnie ugościć w swoim łóżku. Zgrywanie trudnego nie podziała.  
— Łał... pierwszy raz jestem świadkiem takiego rzadkiego zjawiska. — Sasuke spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi chłodnymi oczami i mogę się założyć, że wiedział o docinku, który zamierzałem wypowiedzieć. — Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś wypowiedział tyle słów naraz.  
— To z litości. Boję się, że moglibyśmy się nie zrozumieć i ten zaszczyt potraktowałbyś jako majaki senne. — Mówiłem, że uważa się za lepszego.  
— Zaszczyć mnie teraz swoim wyjściem — uśmiechnąłem się do niego uprzejmie, sięgając ręką do klamki i otwierając przed nim drzwi.  
— W następną sobotę o siedemnastej, nawet pozwolę ci wybrać film — rzucił przed wyjściem w moją stronę, jakby już teraz był pewien, że się zgodziłem.  
— Jeszcze nie słyszałeś mojej odpowiedzi. — Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie powiedział tego na głos.  
— Porozmawiamy o niej w sobotę.   
Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że pożegnałem go smarkając w chusteczkę?


	2. Chapter 2

Przeklęty Uchiha. Pamiętacie te słowa? Po grypie ani śladu, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o sobotniej „randce”. Ślady są i to czerwone, wystarczająco widoczne i do tego cholernie krępujące. W dodatku przyznam, że natknięcie się na Sakurę z samego rana nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, a spotkanie Uchihy nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego. Nawet schowanie się w męskiej toalecie, w takim wypadku nie wchodzi w grę.  
Dlatego właśnie znalazłem się tutaj. W schowku na sprzęt sportowy, który dziwnym trafem był otwarty. Chociaż można się było tego spodziewać po wuefiście, którego bardziej interesują zboczone książki, niż potencjalna kradzież piłek do kosza.   
Nie myślcie sobie, że uciekałem przed Sasuke. Po prostu nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty z samego rana psuć sobie humoru. Sakura wystarczająco zaniżyła poziom mojego dobrego samopoczucia, którego wcale nie poprawia siedzenie w schowku. Wręcz przeciwnie, wspominanie sobotniej nocy wcześnie rano, pośród kurzu i bez towarzystwa, nie było aż tak przyjemne, jak jej przeżycie.   
Wzdychając więc głęboko, postanowiłem opuścić swoje chwilowe schronienie i zacząć zachowywać się jak przystało na faceta. Niestety nie posiadam zdolności Uhichy, do przybierania obojętnej miny „na zawołanie”, dlatego musiałem zdać się na względne opanowanie, z którym również było u mnie kiepsko.   
Nie udało mi się jednak zajść daleko, bo otworzyłem drzwi tylko po to, by zostać na powrót wepchnięty do środka. Oczywiście nie było to miłe uczucie, ale Sasuke nigdy nie był miłą osobą. Dlatego właśnie, gdy tylko mnie pocałował, ugryzłem go. Dosyć mocno, bo potem wyklął mnie strasznie.  
— Co robisz, durniu!?  
— Ach, to ty? Wybacz! Myślałem, że jakiś psychopata próbuje wsadzić łapska tam, gdzie nie powinien — udałem zaskoczenie, ale jestem chyba marnym aktorem, bo Uchiha nie dał się na to nabrać. Może po prostu zdradził to mój uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.   
— Skrucha aż w oczy razi — odparł jedynie, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie liczył chyba na przeprosiny. Podszedłem jednak i łapiąc go za żuchwę, niezbyt delikatnie, spojrzałem na skutki mojego ugryzienia. Krwawił, ale bylem pewien, że rana zagoi się w mgnieniu oka.   
Uchiha nie wydawał się być kimś, kto nie uczy się na błędach, dlatego musiał być po prostu bardzo zdeterminowany, gdy przybliżył się do mnie, ignorując zupełnie moje palce zaciskające się mocniej na jego szczęce. Tym razem pocałował mnie delikatnie, warga musiała dawać mu się we znaki, a ja postanowiłem odpowiedzieć na pocałunek. Niech zna me dobre serce.  
— Widziałem Sakurę, była wściekła. — Siadając na materacu, oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce za głowę. Po tym, jak widziałem go w normalnych ciuchach, mundurek i krawat zupełnie mi do niego nie pasowały, więc podszedłem i poluźniłem mu go, odpinając dwa górne guziki jego koszuli. Spojrzał na mnie spod przymkniętych powiek, nie zwracając uwagi na moje poczynania.  
— Myślała, że uda jej się sięgnąć mojego drugiego policzka — zaśmiałem się na wspomnienie jej wykrzywionej w złości twarzy. Kto mógłby się spodziewać, że tak szybko zmieni obiekt swoich zainteresowań. Z drugiej strony, połowa szkoły szalała za Sasuke, więc mogłem się tego domyślać. Zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co w nim widzą, ale chyba nie ja powinienem się na ten temat wypowiadać.   
— Niefartem ją wtedy spotkaliśmy. — Tutaj musiałem się z nim zgodzić. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Sakura lubi filmy akcji i że w końcu zgodzi się pójść na randkę z Lee. Położyłem się obok Uchihy na materacu i westchnąłem. Czułem, że nadepnąłem jej jeszcze bardziej na odcisk i mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że zatrzyma to dla siebie. Wizja wściekłych fanek Sasuke uprzykrzających mi życie nie była przyjemna.   
— Mam nadzieję, że nie rozniesie po szkole dziwnych plotek.  
— Plotek?   
— Że się spotykamy, czy czegoś w tym stylu. — Machnąłem ręką, by zbyć temat. Nie chciałem gadać o Sakurze, która najchętniej rozszarpałaby mnie na strzępy. Poza tym, bycie głównym tematem szkolnych plotek raczej do mnie nie pasowało. Jednak pytanie, które rzucił Sasuke, zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło.  
— A nie? — Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, widząc nad sobą jego zagniewaną twarz.  
— A tak? — Podniosłem się, bo leżąc miałem wrażenie, jakbym nie mógł się z nim porozumieć. Albo coś mi umknęło, albo miałem rację co do tego, że nic nas nie łączy, oprócz lóżka. — Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy doszli do tego etapu.  
— Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Po tym jak pode mną jęczałeś, wnioskuję, że już dawno do niego doszliśmy. Nie raz. — Cóż, nie musiał wyrażać się tak dosadnie. Poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco.  
— W takim razie, musiałem to przespać, bo nie pamiętam, byśmy rozmawiali o naszej wspólnej przyszłości — parsknąłem i zeskoczyłem z materaca, ale dłoń Uchihy powstrzymała mnie przed odejściem.  
— Właśnie o niej rozmawiamy. — Naprawdę chciałem się ruszyć, ale determinacja Sasuke w tej kwestii sprawiła, że nie miałem odwagi. Poza tym, teraz, gdy wyzdrowiałem, nie miałbym już wytłumaczenia dla ucieczki.  
— My nie mamy wspólnej przyszłości, Uchiha. — Okej, może powiedziałem to zbyt szorstko, ale przecież to Sasuke. Jedyna sfera, w której się dogadujemy, to ta łóżkowa. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Uchiha ma na ten temat inne zdanie.  
— Możemy ją mieć — powiedział tak po prostu. I jeszcze wzruszył ramionami! Jakby rzeczywiście to było takie proste. A może tylko mi się wydawało aż tak skomplikowane.   
— Nie jesteś chory? — zapytałem zupełnie poważnie.   
— Nie, kretynie. Boisz się czegoś? — spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie i nawet przeszły mi po plecach ciarki. Ja się boję? Dobre sobie.  
— Oczywiście, że nie! — odpowiedziałem natychmiast, może trochę za szybko, bo mój ton wskazywał na to, co mi przeszło przez myśl, że właściwie, to miał rację. Chyba najbardziej obawiałem się tego, że poza fizycznym pożądaniem, poczuję do niego coś więcej. Ja i Uchiha, co za bzdura.  
— Oczywiście... — Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że wciąż trzyma mnie za nadgarstek. Zeskoczył z materaca, by się ze mną zrównać i stanął przede mną. Zdecydowanie za blisko. — Że się boisz. — Zmarszczyłem brwi, drań był zbyt pewny siebie.   
— Nie boję się — powtórzyłem, niepotrzebnie rzecz jasna, bo obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to kłamstwo. — Nie rozumiem, po co ci to wszystko? Chcesz udawać kochającą się parę, kiedy nawet nie potrafimy porozmawiać jak ludzie?  
— Przecież rozmawiamy — odparł spokojnie, automatycznie zerkając w górę, gdy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, oznaczający rozpoczęcie lekcji. — Poza tym, kto powiedział, że chcę udawać?   
I tyle go widziałem, bo byłem tak zaskoczony jego słowami, że nie mogłem się nawet odwrócić, gdy wychodził ze schowka. I muszę przyznać, że nawet wściekły Uchiha nie jest tak przerażający, jak Uchiha zakochany. Zwłaszcza we mnie.


End file.
